Dominium Monarchów
Historia Na początku XXII wieku ludzkość wreszcie sięgnęła gwiazd.Po kolonizacji Układu Słonecznego ruszyły potężne światostatki będące kosmicznymi arkami.Po kilkudziesięciu latach około połowa wysłanych statków osiągnęła cele.Dotarły one do układów Roma, Galia, Slavia, Germania i Tilea - dziś to potężne planety-kolebki. Tam koloniści rozpoczęli budowę nowej cywilizacji.Około roku 2160 istniało już tam państwo tworzone przez wymienione wcześniej układy gwiezdne.Dzięki odległości od macierzy ominęły światy te koszmary związane z wojna w Układzie Słonecznym i bliższym mu układom. Dzięki temu gdy tamte dopiero się odbudowywały w Dominium Monarchów kwitła nauka i postęp technologiczny.W roku 3450 odkryto sposób na podróże z wykorzystaniem odkrytej 100 lat wcześniej podprzestrzeni co spowodowało lawinowy wzrost zajmowanych przez to Dominium globów i układów.Wtedy też wszystkie dziedziny tamtejszej cywilizacji zostały zreformowane na wzór Cesarstwa Rzymskiego.W 4 tysiącleciu Dominium Monarchów to niekwestionowany lider w dziedzinie Floty jak i cywilizacja ludzka z najlepszą nanotechnologią.Bronią tego mocarstwa siły wzorowane nieco na starożytnym Rzymie.Obecnie włada tutaj najwyższy z monarchów - cesarz Augustus Farsight. Państwo to zaatakowane ze wszystkich stron zdołało zatrzymać wszystkie swoje włości oraz brutalnie odpłacić za brutalne ataki ale obecnie boryka się z problemami typowymi dla cywilizacji po potężnym ataku. Geografia Od czasów pierwszych lat po przylocie Dominuim to rozrosło się w spektakularny sposób.Obecnie zajmuje około 350 planet w zbliżonej liczbie układów gwiezdnych.Większość planet na których ludzkość założy tutaj swoje miasta to planety typu ziemskiego choć są też planety para-wenusjańskie(cieplejsze niż Ziemia w XXI w) oraz para-marsjańskie(chłodniejsze i suchsze).Do tego pewien ułamek planet to super-ziemie najczęściej oceaniczne lub wulkaniczne. Dominum to położone około 300 lat świetlnych od Ziemi na obszarze około 50 lat świetlnych.Stolicą jest Roma choć wszystkie światy będące kolebkami tego mocarstwa imponują supermiastami o zaawansowanej architekturze i infrastrukturze. Prawdopodobnie pierwszy glob do którego dotarli koloniści.Dziś to piękny glob pokryty mało zdewastowanym środowiskiem oraz zaawansowanymi miastami.Nie zawsze jednak tak było gdyż planeta ,położona w optimum pasa życia wokół rodzimej gwiazdy, była pokryta lodem w wyniku trwającej po-impaktowej zimy.Jednak koloniści stwierdzili że glob trzeba uratować i postanowili dzięki zaawansowanym terraformatorom zmienić lodowe pustkowia w zielony świat.Udało im się to w pełnym stopniu i dziś jest to rajski świat ogród a po apokaliptycznej katastrofie został tylko wielki krater na dnie morza.W procesie terraformacjii stworzono również całą faunę i większość flory co skutkuje dziś większą odpornością biosfery tego globu.Populacja tej planety szacowana jest na około 10-11 miliardów ludzi.W budowie ta planeta to praktycznie klon Ziemi.Ustrojem panującym na tym globie jest Autorytarna władza Cesarza połączona z minimalnym interwencjonizmem w wolny rynek-niezbyt zresztą mile widzianym. Galia to piękna planeta typu ziemskiego o łagodnym klimacie.Pokryta oceanem i kilkudziesięcioma małymi kontynentami jest zaiste doskonałym miejscem do życia.Taka budowa jest powodem że kwitnie tutaj rolnictwo i hodowla w każdym środowisku. Miasta i inne osady ludzkie to najczęściej pływające miasta lub warownie położone w górach.Taka sytuacja na planecie powoduje że "Galowie" to dosyć słabi żołnierze ale nadrabiają to doskonałymi naukowcami oraz faktem ze są spichlerzem dla światów-kolebek. Rządzi tu król- Herryngetoryx I Kunktator, ustrój na planecie to autorytarna monarchia i pełen liberalizm gospodarczy.Nie muszę mówić że to bogaty i z lekka dekadencki glob. Ten para-marsjański świat to glob posiadający największy odsetek populacji służącej w wojsku.Podczas gdy średnia to 3% na tym globie to aż 6,4%.Powodem tego jest mentalność tutejszych ludzi będących wielkimi patriotami oraz przedsiębiorczymi ludźmi z otwartymi umysłami.Mimo nacisku na trening ciał tutejszych dzieci duży nacisk kładzie się na naukę przedmiotów zarówno ścisłych jak i humanistycznych.Skutkiem czego Slavianie to w większości bardzo oczytani ludzie którzy potrafią boleśnie nakopać lub zadziwić umiejętnościami obsługi broni.Panuje tu król Kazimir II Wielki - wielki generał oraz zdolny polityk.Ustrojem panującym na tym globie jest jak i w poprzednich autorytarna władza króla wspieranego Senatem.Gospodarka opiera się na wolnym rynku jednak silne poczucie jedności tutejszych ludzi powoduje istnienie tutaj kapitalizmu z bardzo ludzką twarzą. Największym atutem tego globu jest jednak elitarna armia dwa razy większa od posiadanej przez inne globy(z wyłączeniem Romy). Para wenusjański świat Tilei jest surowym miejscem do życia. Tylko na północnym biegunie występuje woda w stanie ciekłym i im dalej na południe tym jest coraz bardziej sucho.Powodem kolonizacji tego świata były potężne złoża mineralne na planecie jak i w kilku pasach asteroid rodzimego układu.Całe życie wbrew temu co mogłoby się wydawać skupia się raczej na południu planety wokół kopalni i fabryk.Północ to obszar uprawy i hodowli oraz rekreacji.Z tej planety pochodzą najlepsi żołnierze do walk w terenach suchych i zurbanizowanych.Władcą tego merytokratycznego globu jest król Hugo de Cerveza. Germania jest światem kolebką będącą planetą typu super-ziemia. Potężny glob o dwa razy silniejszej grawitacji jest śmiertelnie groźnym pustynnym światem.Glob ten charakteryzuje się małą ilością tlenu w atmosferze oraz nielicznej faunie-bardzo groźnej - oraz szczątkowej florze.Życie na tej gigantycznej pustyni skupia się w olbrzymich miastach na na planie koła pod specjalnymi kopułami i polami siłowymi.Nie zawsze planeta taka była jednak wojny z obcymi atakującymi ten glob z użyciem tysięcy eksplozji nuklearnych, broni chemicznej oraz bombardowaniom kinetycznym i plazmowym z orbity zmieniło piękny świat w pustkowie.Mieszkańcy odparli te ataki a następnie na przekór wszystkiemu zostali i do dziś budują potężne miasta pod kopułami-w planach jest stworzenie systemu kopuł na olbrzymich obszarach celem terraformacji. Poza tymi planetami do Dominium należy setki innych planet najróżniejszego typu i rozmiaru. Wojsko Z względu na to iż zaledwie 2% populacji wstępuje do wojska Monarchowie musieli stworzyć siły zbrojne możliwie jak najlepiej wyposażone i wyszkolone.Mimo ze z każdej planety zgłasza się do służby zaledwie 2%(z nielicznymi wyjątkami) to Armia Monarchów to spore siły-elitarne i doskonale wyposażone.W jego składzie można wyróżnić 2 typy żołnierzy. Legiony Monarchów To tutaj służą ochotnicy chcący po przejściu elitarnego i brutalnego treningu dołączyć do sił broniących swoje państwo.Służba w tej Armii jest oparta na 10,15,20 lub nawet 25 letnich kontraktach. Każdy żołnierz po odsłużeniu 5 lat(2-óch w okresie wojny-w sytuacjach wyjątkowych dużo szybciej) dostaje serię terapii genetycznych poprawiających zdolności psycho-fizyczne człowieka.Ze względu na mała liczebność sił zbrojnych wielki nacisk kładzie się na opancerzanie pojedynczego żołnierza-każdy żołnierz posiada pancerz przypominający zbroję z zaawansowanych materiałów.By uczynić go jeszcze potężniejszym każdy żołnierz posiada prosty podczepiany do pancerza egzoszkielet poprawiający udźwig,szybkość oraz siłę).Siły te niejednokrotnie wygrywały konflikty prowadzone przez Monarchów jednak po walkach Wojny Dominiów to właśnie ten typ żołnierzy ucierpiał najmocniej i obecnie siły te przechodzą przez etap odbudowy. Pretorianie Cesarscy Ci żołnierze są drugim typem wojowników wykorzystywanych w Armii Monarchów.Do pretorianów nie mogą wstąpić zwykli ludzie gdyż każdy pretorianin jest dziełem inżynierii genetycznej.Ze specjalnie wyselekcjonowanego DNA -prawdopodobnie tego najlepszych żołnierzy z Legionów.Po tym jak powstanie sztucznie zarodek super-żołnierza dorasta on przez 6 lat w specjalnej komorze rozwojowej osiągając rozmiary bardzo wysportowanego 20 latka. Już w komorze ciało super-wojownika zostaje poddane głębokim modyfikacjom dokonywanym z użyciem zaawansowanej nanotechnologii. By przyspieszyć szkolenie od osiągnięcia etapu płodu ciało jest poddawane specjalnym symulacjom i połączonych z nimi stymulacjom.Tak więc Pretorianin po opuszczeniu komory już przewyższa zdolnościami i doświadczeniem zwykłych żołnierzy.Po opuszczeniu komory przechodzą oni jeszcze 2 lat niezwykle morderczego i nieludzkiego treningu by dostąpić zaszczytu dostania Nanopancerza Bojowego Gladius.Po połączeniu post-ludzkiego rekruta z syntetycznym symbiontem jakim jest ten pancerz zmienia go w doskonała maszynę bojową.Jednak tylko minimalna część wyhodowanych Pretorian przechodzi cały ten proces.Tylko 1 na 25 rocznie ( a rocznie w sumie powstaje 1000-1300 projektów hodowanych w kilku tajnych ośrodkach)) przechodzi cały proces jednak tutaj nie chodzi o ilość ale o jakość.A ci żołnierze w pojedynkę są w stanie poważnie zaszkodzić nawet bardzo licznym wrogom. Pojazdy Wojsk Lądowych Samochód ten to najliczniej stosowany transporter piechoty w siłach zbrojnych Monarchów.Spełnia w nich te same role co Humvee w czasach dzisiejszych jednak jest od współczesnego nam pojazdu wielokrotnie lepszy.Jego pełna nazwa to Light Modular Infantry Carier. Light Scout Bike to doskonała maszyna stosowana przez siły rozpoznawcze i patrolowe.Obecnie coraz rzadziej używane ze względu na coraz większe użycie antygrawitacyjnego motoru LASB. Ten wóz bojowy piechoty to doskonały pojazd do walk i transportu żołnierzy.Dzięki hermetycznej budowie i ogniwom zasilającym jest w stanie długo i wydajnie działać w każdym środowisku.Może przewozić on do 10 żołnierzy desantu przy 3 osobach załogi.Pancerz tego pojazdu dzięki specjalnej konstrukcji doskonale chroni przed ostrzałem-zwłaszcza że wspomagany jest tarczami kinetycznymi. Podstawowym uzbrojeniem tego pojazdu to działko automatyczne oraz sprzężony z nim CKM.Niekiedy na wieżyczce montuje się dodatkowo 6-prowadnic-ową wyrzutnię rakiet kierowanych. Na bazie Wherwolfa został opracowany pojazd będący uniwersalną platformą bojową w oparciu o płytę antygrawitacyjną.Elastyczna konstrukcja sprawia ze pojazd ten może być zarówno transporterem piechoty,wozem bojowym jak i lekkim czołgiem.Wielokrotnie pojazd ten pokazywał ze doskonale wypełnia swoja role zwłaszcza na terenach otwartych równin i pustyń. Pojazd ten opracowano na planecie Slavia.Dziś konstrukcja ta to podstawowy czołg Monarchów udowadniający że potrafi sobie radzić z każdym typem wroga.Posiada niezwykle wytrzymały pancerz doskonale chroniący zarówno przed pociskami konwencjonalnymi jak i plazmą.Uzbrojony jest w podstawowej wersji w działo artyleryjskie służące wcześniej do oblężeń.Ale ze względu na modularną budowę wieżyczki jako główne uzbrojenie można wykorzystywać działa plazmowe,multilasery,wyrzutnie rakiet a nawet potężne miotacze mikrofal zdolne stopić niektóre pancerze, siłę żywą wroga broń ta zmienia w dymiące zwłoki. Pojazd ten to niezawodny i skuteczny środek do desantowania zarówno żołnierzy jaki pojazdów.Niejednokrotnie konstrukcja ta udowadniał swoją legendarną odporność gdy dowoziła żywych żołnierzy sama będąc podziurawioną i poważnie po-uszkadzana bronią p-lot.Mieści ona 20 żołnierzy desantu a po modyfikacji w pojedynkę jest w stanie przerzucić nawet czołg na pole bitwy prosto ze statku na orbicie. To podstawowy myśliwiec zarówno atmosferyczny jak i kosmiczny.Posiada wbudowany hipernapęd umożliwiający stosunkowo krótkie skoki przez podprzestrzeń do zaledwie 4 ko-ordynatów.Jednak to jest niezwykły atut tej maszyny gdyż nieliczne myśliwce w ogóle są wyposażone w takie urządzenie.Uzbrojone te myśliwce są w 12 zminiaturyzowanych ale piekielnie groźnych rakiet z możliwością wymiany głowic(tylko w doku).Do tego posiadają one 4 szybkostrzelne działka - 2 plazmowe i na elektromagnetyczne.Jednak to ich formacje są w stanie wywołać ból głowy u wrogich dowódców ze względu na wykorzystywanie taktyki wilczego stada i unieruchamianiu nawet sporych jednostek. Pojazd ten powstał gdy EAAT zaczęły ulegać podczas walk z bardziej szturmowymi VTOL-ami prze co ginęli ludzi i pojawiały się duże straty sprzętu.Na Germanii inżynierowie powołali wtedy do życia ten VTOL. Szybki i zwinny o wąskim przekroju do tego uzbrojony w 4 podwójnie sprzężone działka automatyczne oraz 2 kolejne plazmowe jest w stanie masakrować wrogie siły wspierając piechotę. By jeszcze bardziej poprawić jego zdolności do niszczenia pojazdów przenosi 8 rakiet Hellbringer. Statki i okręty kosmiczne Jak każde Dominium również to dysponuje mocno zaawansowaną flotą.Opiera się ona na zaskakująco małych statkach-największe mają max. 3km długości. Te statki to podstawowy statek bojowy Monarchów.Wyspecjalizowane jednostki Dagger przenoszące 2 działka elektromagnetyczne, kilka baterii rakiet(powiększonych wersji używanych przez myśliwce Starsabre).Do walki z myśliwcami wyposażono je w baterie działek plazmowych/elektromagnetycznych.Okręty te mają około 450 metrów-załogę stanowi jakieś 200 osób oraz może przenosić 100 osobowy oddział żołnierzy z wyposażeniem.W walce najczęściej maszyny te wykorzystują taktykę wilczych stad. Gdy wróg dysponuje środkami z którymi fregaty nie mają szans do walki stosuje się drugi najbardziej rozpowszechniony rodzaj statków Monarchów.Powstał by uzupełnić lukę między potężnymi krążownikami a lekkimi fregatami.Większe gdyż mówimy tu o statkach o długości około 850 metrów.O wiele lepiej opancerzony oraz dużo mocniej uzbrojony jest w stanie w pojedynkę być wymagającym przeciwnikiem dla wrogich flot-zwłaszcza flot piratów.Podobnie jak poprzedni statek ma 2 potężne działa elektromagnetyczne ale przenosi całe baterie rakiet oraz bateriami działek do walki z myśliwcami oraz posiada pewną nowość-posiada również kilka baterii dział obrotowych wspierających ostrzał potężniejszych jednostek.Załogę tworzy 300 osób i jest w stanie przerzucić 250 żołnierzy desantu wraz z pełnym wyposażeniem.Dodatkowo przenosi skrzydło Falconów. Krążowniki klasy Axe to podstawowe jednostki służące do walki z wrogimi flotami.Maszyny te wypełniają 3 zadania.Po pierwsze są statkami flagowymi flot złożonych z mniejszych statków wspierając te skądinąd lekkie jednostki ogniem swojej broni pokładowej.Drugim zadaniem które wypełniają te maszyny to pilnowanie planet Dominium.Jednak to 3 typ działań czyli bycie podstawową jednostką do walki z flotami innych państw zapewnił okrętowi temu zasłużoną sławę.Podstawowym uzbrojeniem są 3 działa elektromagnetyczne ale wykorzystujące zamiast standardowych wolframowych "włóczni" mieszaninę stopionych: wolframu,uranu oraz kilku innych pierwiastków.Rozwiązanie to pozwala na jeszcze silniejszy ostrzał wrogich celów. Okręt ten przenosi też mnóstwo różnego typu rakiet,posiada całe falangi broni do walk z myśliwcami oraz sporo obrotowych baterii dział do walk z lżejszymi jednostkami.By jeszcze powiększyć imponujące uzbrojenie jednostki przenosi ona 5 skrzydeł myśliwców Falcon oraz 10 skrzydeł Starsabrów. Okręt ten ma 1,7 km długości.Załogę stanowi 500 osób, jednostka jest w stanie zabrać ze sobą 1000 żołnierzy wraz z pełnym wyposażeniem. Monarchowie jako jedne z nielicznych Dominiów wciąż używa statków służących tylko do transportu myśliwców i kanonierek.Dodatkowo statek ten jest idealną jednostką desantową.Długość tej jednostki to 3 km-co czyni go największym statkiem w całej flocie Monarchów.Mimo rozmiarów jego jedynym uzbrojeniem jest broń do walki z myśliwcami oraz kilka baterii rakiet.Jednak jego podstawowym uzbrojeniem są myśliwce.Mieści on około 70 skrzydeł myśliwców Falcon(skrzydło to 10 myśliwców) oraz 140 myśliwców Starsabre. Dodatkowo okręt ten przenosi 3000 żołnierzy z pełnym wyposażeniem(obejmującym również kanonierki), załoga to zaledwie 600 ludzi.Jednak zdarzały się sytuacje gdy na pokładach tych okrętów transportowano 2 razy więcej żołnierzy i sprzętu-zdarzało się to zwłaszcza podczas Wojen Dominiów. Pancerniki to okręty o absurdalnej sile rażenia i obłędnych kosztach wybudowania i utrzymania dlatego są wyjątkowo nieliczne we wszystkich typach flot. We Flocie Monarchów mimo tego iż to bardzo majętne Dominium służy ich zaledwie 300.Długość tej jednostki to około 3 km(są nieco tylko mniejsze od lotniskowców).Uzbrojeniem siejącym spustoszenie są 4 potężne dział elektromagnetyczne(powiększone wersje tych używanych na krążownikach)-broń ta jest zdolna jedna salwą anihilować wrogi krążownik do poziomu kawałeczków rozsianych na znacznym obszarze.Dodatkowo okręt ten posiada całe falangi broni do walk z myśliwcami oraz obrotowych działek do walk z lżejszymi okrętami.Dodatkowo przenosi olbrzymie ilości rakiet.W hangarach jest w stanie przenieść 30 skrzydeł Falconów oraz 70 Starsaberów.Ze względu na magazyny amunicji nie przenosi on jednak dużej ilości żołnierzy desantu-jest to "zaledwie" 1500 żołnierzy z pełnym sprzętem.Załogę stanowi około 800 ludzi. Statki te to podstawowy statek wykorzystywany przez logistyków zaopatrujących siły zbrojne Monarchów w różnych miejscach Galaktyki.Ten spory(2km) statek to swoista hybryda statków towarowych i niszczycieli.Statek ten jest średnio uzbrojony(broń do walki z myśliwcami oraz kilka dział obrotowych/baterii rakietowych).Statek ten w zależności od potrzeby jest w stanie być zarówno potężnym frachtowcem,tankowcem jak i statkiem pasażerskim-może przenieść około 6000 żołnierzy z pełnym sprzętem. Myśliwiec ten jest dwumiejscowym, cięższym myśliwcem będącym wsparciem dla popularniejszego Starsabera. Uzbrojony jest w 8 działek do walki kołowej(4 plazmowe i 4 elektromagnetyczne) stosowane również na lżejszym odpowiedniku oraz 30 rakiet używanych zarówno do wsparcia wojsk naziemnych jak i walk z wrogimi okrętami i myśliwcami. Dodatkowo może przenosić bomby wypełniając rolę bombowca taktycznego. Broń i wyposażenie Monarchowie w wojsku stosują głównie broń palną o unowocześnionej w stosunku do XXI wieku amunicją.Wybór ten podyktowany jest przede wszystkim faktem względnej prostoty tej broni oraz skuteczności wynikającej z jej brutalnej siły.Jednak w użytku w wojsku znalazły się egzemplarze broni elektromagnetycznej przystosowanej do obsługo przez 1 żołnierza.Do walki używa się również broni białej-zarówno nieśmiertelnych noży szturmowych jak i futurystycznych wibromieczy i łuków. Broń boczna Broń ta jest wydawana każdemu żołnierzowi.Jest to w sumie wykonany z zaawansowanych stopów miecz mogący pełnić 2 role.Po pierwsze jest on doskonałym narzędziem do oczyszczania drogi w dżunglach i innych trudnych terenach.Drugim zadaniem jest bycie wspaniałym narzędziem do walki na bliski dystans.System wywołujący wibracje głowi jak i pole energetyczne ułatwiające przecinanie rożnych materiałów zapewnia niesamowitą skuteczność tego uzbrojenia. Pistolet ten napędzany amunicją pistoletową 4,6 mm jest podstawową bronią boczną wykorzystywaną w siłach zbrojnych Monarchów.Mieści 15 pocisków,jest niezawodny i celny a do tego ma możliwość montażu dużej ilości osprzętu taktycznego. Jest to automatyczna broń boczna bardzo często widywana u pasa jednostek szturmowych oraz Pretorian.W magazynku tej broni mieści się 32 naboje 4,6 mm.Zapewnia ona zarówno dużą siłę ognia jak i umożliwia precyzyjne strzelanie w trybie pojedynczego strzału.Pretorianie niejednokrotnie walczą 2 takimi pistoletami-zwłaszcza jeśli walczą z wykorzystaniem plecaka odrzutowego. Broń podstawowa V-15 jest pistoletem maszynowym w układzie bull-pup znanym z dużej szybkostrzelności.Jest to broń niezwykle popularna w jednostkach walczących w miastach i różnej maści dżunglach.Zasilana jest pistoletowym nabojem 4,6 mm jednak dzięki dłuższej lufie ma zdecydowanie większą zdolność penetracji pancerza oraz moc obalająca.W magazynku mieści ona 40 nabojów. Karabinek modułowy MR A1 jest skróconą wersją karabinka MRI używaną często przez jednostki szturmowe,załogi pojazdów oraz często widywany jest w rękach Pretorian. Broń ta charakteryzuje się podobnie jak dłuższa wersja wysoką ergonomią konstrukcji,wytrzymałością i niezawodnością.Jednak pod względem kompaktowej budowy bije dłuższą konstrukcję na głowę.Broń ta zasilana jest unowocześnioną amunicją 6,8 mm-mieści 30 sztuk tej amunicji w magazynku. Broń ta jest podstawowym uzbrojeniem żołnierza Legionu jak i Pretorianina.W sumie broń opisano już wcześniej-różni się ona od krótszej wersji tylko nieco większym zasięgiem oraz nieco lepszą celnością na dłuższy dystans. Broń ta jest cięższym i celniejszym uzupełnieniem dla karabinków MR.Zasilany jest cięższą i mocniejszą(oraz unowocześnioną) amunicją 7,62 mm.Zapewnia ona jeszcze lepszą penetrację pancerzy wroga oraz dużo większy zasięg i celność tej broni. Dodatkowo broń ta jest pozbawiona opcji ognia ciągłego-tylko ogień pojedynczy i trójpociskowa seria.Sprawia to że jest to broń wydawana zaledwie kilku żołnierzom w drużynie. Jest to jedyna konstrukcja używana przez zwykłego szeregowego żołnierza Legionu lub Pretorianina która zamiast być bronią palną wykorzystuje specjalne szyny celem wystrzeliwania ferromagnetycznych pocisków.Zaletami tej broni są na pewno magazynek mieszczący 500 "nabojów" oraz bateria zapewniająca możliwość wystrzelenia 3 takich magazynków. Do wad na pewno można zaliczyć pewne trudności w naprawach polowych,stosunkowo wysoką cenę jednostkową oraz słaba celność na dystansach powyżej 200 metrów. Dlatego broń tą widuje się głównie w oddziałach szturmowych oraz w rękach Pretorian. Broń snajperska LPSR-112 to bardzo popularna snajperka szeroko wykorzystywana prze strzelców wyborowych i snajperów zarówno w Legionach jak i wśród elitarnych Pretorian. Napędzana jest pociskiem 11,43 mm o specjalnie wyprofilowanym naboju wystrzeliwanym z długiej łuski wypełnionej specjalną mieszanką materiału wybuchowego.Zasię tej broni szacuje się na 2,5 km(potwierdzono kilka trafień na dystansie 3 km-u Pretorian).Niekwestionowanymi zaletami tej broni są jej zasięg,celność,względna niezawodność części oraz stosunkowa prostota konstrukcji.Dodatkowo jest pół-automatyczna co zapewnia wysoką jak na taki typ uzbrojenia szybkostrzelność. LESR-234 to najbardziej zaawansowana snajperka stosowana w walce przez Dominium Monarchów.Potężne cewki z nadprzewodników zapewniają potężne przyspieszenie ferromagnetycznych "strzałek" będących "nabojami" tej broni.Broń ta góruje pod względem LPSR zasięgiem,siła przebicia oraz celnością.Jednak jest rzadziej używana w bardzo trudnych warunkach(dżungle,wyjątkowo toksyczne pustynie itp) ze względu na większą możliwość awarii. Broń wsparcia Broń ta jest swoistym "miotaczem płomieni vol 2" wykorzystywanym przez Dominium Monarchów.Dzięki skupionemu strumieniowi mikrofal na dystansie 60 metrów jest w stanie zniszczyć pancerz oraz spalić żywą tkankę wroga.Zasilana jest ona przez specjalne ogniwo zapewniające około 20 strzałów z pełną mocą.Wadami tej broni jest stosunkowo wysoka podatność na impuls EMP oraz waga- 8 kg, również długość broni-120 cm utrudnia sprawne nią manewrowanie.Ale widok grupek wrogów ze stopionymi pancerzami i płonącymi za sprawą niewidzialnych płomieni z nawiązka rekompensuje niewygodę używania tej broni. Co można napisać o minigunie? Po prostu obłędnie szybkostrzelna broń kalibru 6,8 mm zapewniająca możliwość przygwożdżenia wroga gradem ołowiu.Wadą tej broni jest fakt że operator ej broni musi korzystać z trójnoga(no chyba że jest Pretorianinem), amunicja znika w zastraszającym tempie a na dłuższe dystanse celność prawie nie istnieje. Jest to nowa odsłona starej dobrej "pięćdziesiątki".Dzięki wykorzystaniu nowych stopów i polimerów znacznie odchudzono samą konstrukcję oraz poprawiono ogólna ergonomię.Waży ona "zaledwie" 20 kg przez co do jej obsługi potrzeba zaledwie 2-óch żołnierzy.Jest najczęściej montowanym karabinem na pojazdach. Wyrzutnia ta została stworzona z myślą o wyrzutni rakiet mogącej jednocześnie skutecznie zwalczać pojazdy pancerne jak i służyć do ataków na budynki.Dzięki programowalnym pociskom jest to możliwe i doskonale działa w praktyce.Kolejnymi zaletami tej broni jest fakt że jest wielokrotnego użytku.Lekkość konstrukcji zarówno pocisku jak i samej wyrzutni pozwala na wzięcie przez 1 drużynę większej ilości pocisków co pozwala jej skutecznie odpierać ataki jednostek pancernych aż do przybycia wsparcia lotniczego lub własnych czołgów. Broń ta to swoista mikro-artyleria zdolna serią 6 pocisków z rewolwerowego magazynka zatrzymać zarówno wrogą piechotę jak i lżejsze pojazdy.Dodatkowym atutem są różne rodzaje pocisków mogących służyć do walczenia z najróżniejszymi wrogami. Strzelby O tej broni ciężko coś odkrywczego napisać.Jest solidna jak jasna cholera strzelba pup-action spotykana nawet na najbardziej zapyziałych koloniach.Można z niej strzelać różnymi rodzajami śrutu jak i brenekami- toleruje nawet amunicję słabej jakości. Mieści w magazynku 6 pocisków plus jeden w lufie. Broń ta została pierwotnie wymyślona dla policji jednak szybko jej zalety zauważyli Pretorianie a za nimi legioniści.Broń ta mieści w magazynku pudełkowym około 10-12 nabojów,jest to wysokociśnieniowa amunicja śrutowa(w zależności od konkretnej wersji).Działa w 2-óch trybach,pierwszym z nich jest tryb pump-action do wystrzeliwania pocisków z gazem łzawiącym lub gumowych kul.Jednak zmiana amunicji na ostrą i trybu na semi zmienia tę broń w machin ę do rozdawania śrutu w bebechy. Broń inna Broń ta to swoisty karabinek wystrzeliwujący małe pioruny kuliste siejące spustoszenie w układach scalonych broni,pancerzy oraz bioniki wrogów.Jednak broń ta skuteczna jest również przeciwko celom organicznym- w końcu to piorun kulisty zdolnym usmażyć również ciało człowieka. Jest to dosyć zaskakująca broń w arsenale wojsk Monarchów.Nie jest to jednak zabawka gdyż z tej broni można ustrzelić nawet bawoła i to wkurzonego i szarżującego.Dodatkowo systemy celownicze są zgrane z wizjerami zarówno Pretorian jak i Legionistów. Technologia Napęd podprzestrzenny Jako jedno z nielicznych Dominium Monarchów znalazło się w posiadaniu szybszego niż napęd FTL środka do przemieszczania się między odległymi zakątkami kosmosu.Podczas gdy napęd FTL po prostu zagina przestrzeń tak że punkty A i B zbliżają się do siebie(średnio to wydajne na dłuższe dystanse-najszybsze FTL klasy 8 potrafią w ciągu roku przebyć "tylko" 80 lat świetlnych.Napęd podprzestrzenny stworzony przez naukowców Monarchów działa inaczej-tworzy korytarz czasoprzestrzenny miedzy wybranymi punktami w kosmosie gdzie nie istnieją ograniczenia naszego świata i podroż np na odległość 140 lat świetlnych zajmuje 7h.Dominium to z nikim nie dzieli się swoim odkryciem dlatego inne napędy tego typu to albo odkrycie tego samego mechanizmu gdzie indziej lub inny sposób. Technologia nanobotyczna Monarchowie są dominium z najbardziej zaawansowaną nanotechnologią.Tutaj dosłownie każdy element wyposażenia został w jakimś stopniu wyprodukowany przez małe roboty.Nanity są w stanie leczyć,służyć do produkcji zaawansowanych tworzyw a nawet przeprowadzać procesy terra-formacyjne. Superstal Superstal to potoczne określenie uzyskiwanego dzięki zero-grawitacyjnej metalurgi oraz specjalnym nanitom materiału będącego splotem kilku innych materiałów pochodzenia zarówno metalicznego jak i struktur węglowych oraz ceramicznych.Materiał ten wykorzystywany powszechnie do budowy statków,budynków a niektóre jego rodzaje nawet do budowy pancerzy pojazdów. Bojowy Nanopancerz Bojowy Gladius Jest to szczytowe osiągnięcie w dziedzinie nanotechnologii. Wykorzystując zaawansowane naninity i niezwykłe materiały stworzono pancerz będący syntetycznym symbiontem zmieniającym posiadacza w super-żołnierza. Monarchowie chcą stworzyć doskonałych wojowników podarowali ten sprzęt sztucznie tworzonym post-ludzkim Pretorianom.Koszt produkcji jednego pancerza jest bardzo wysoki dlatego tylko Pretorianie mają do nich dostęp.Pancerz oprócz zwiększania możliwości fizycznych posiadacza posiada jeszcze kilka wyjątkowych opcji. Kamuflaż-maskuje żołnierza przed wzrokiem jak i sensorami przeciwnika(osprzęt budowany jest w ten sam sposób co pancerz i tez ma tę opcję)-nie można go stosować przez dłuższy czas gdyż trzeba go regenerować. Pancerz-sam Nanopancerz jest kuloodporny ale opcja Pancerz chroni nosiciela nawet przed bezpośrednimi trafieniami z działek i lżejszych wyrzutni rakiet-poprzez stworzenie specjalnych nano-łusek oraz bariery kinetycznej-opcja ta przyspiesza zużywanie baterii zwłaszcza jeśli trafi się po ciężki ostrzał. Multiwizja-opcja ta pozwala widzieć świat w różnych spektrach czyli termo-,noktowizji a nawet w promieniach UV(jak ptaki) Spowolnienie-nazwa jest o tyle myląca że pancerz dzięki pobudzenie gruczołów wydzielania dokrewnego niejako przyspiesza użytkownika(co on odbiera jako spowolnienie).Piorunujące wrażenie robi to gdy z opcji tej skorzystają nadnaturalnie szybcy Pretorianie. Technologia terraformacyjna Pierwszym eksperymentem terra-formacyjnym było terra-formowanie Marsa-proces ten trwał kilkaset lat.Jednak już wtedy dokonano setki odkryć przyspieszających ten proces.Początkowo proces ten miał trwać minimum 1000-1200 lat a skończono go w 900 lat.Dziś proces ten jest dużo doskonalszy-szybszy i dużo bardziej zaawansowany.Stworzenie działającego ekosystemu wraz z pełną florą i fauną(sztucznie wytworzoną lub sprowadzaną) trwa zaledwie 400 lat.Jest to możliwe dzięki zarówno rozwojowi technologii nanobotów jak i udoskonaleniu w budowie systemu tarcz magnetycznych oraz fabryk atmosfery(na obrazku). Bestie bojowe Bestie bojowe wspierające żołnierzy to pomysł tak stary jak historia ludzkich wojen.Wraz z upływem czasy zmieniały się wykorzystywane w wojsku zwierzęta.W Dominium Monarchów po wielu latach badań oraz prób postanowiono zamienić specjalnie hodowane rasy psów na konstrukty wprost z laboratoriów.Bioniczne wilki to swoiste hybrydy żywego zwierzęcia(psa) z setkami bionicznych ulepszeń budowanymi przez nanity. Proces ten nieco przypomina powstawanie Pretorian jednak jest dużo prostszy i ryzyko porażki jest bardzo niskie.Z oryginalnego zwierzęcia(o ile można tak nazwać stworzenie powołane do życia w próbówce) zostają mięśnie(i tak są ulepszane nanobotami),niektóre zmysły oraz mózg.Do mózgu wszczepia się specjalny komputer zmieniający tego robo-psa w świetnego zwiadowcę oraz obrońcę.Cały konstrukt pokrywany jest nano-skafandrem(podobnym do pretoriańskiego ale dużo prostszym i tańszym)-skafander pokrywa również znaczną cześć pyska oraz przełyku dlatego może on gryźć swoimi tytanowymi zębami nawet w próżni.Bestie te są bezwzględnie wierne i posłuszne-posiadają również bardziej elitarne wersje używane przez Pretorian.W bestie bojowe zmienia się również niektóre wielkie koty,orły a nawet węże. Sprzymierzeńcy Garść faktów ARTYKUŁ W BUDOWIE !!!- tu przedstawiłem jak może wyglądać moim zdaniem zbilansowane mocarstwo-dosyć niewielkie 350 planet Kategoria:Dominia Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Technologie Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Militaria